Holding Hands
by ImNotShortImHobbitSized
Summary: He just couldn't stop. Ed knew he shouldn't stare, but it was so hard. Really, he thought, if Winry was going to wear such clothing, she was practacally asking for people to stare at her /wonderful/ figure. one hour challange for myself.


Holding Hands

Prompt:'Devenustate': To deprive of beauty or grace  
Catagory: FullMetal Alchemist  
People: Edward E. Winry R. Alphonse E. Pinako R.  
Pairing(s): pre EdWin suggested pre Almay  
Time limit: one hour.  
Start: 11:09 PM  
Finished:12:09 AM  
Verse: just after they returned to Resimbool after defeating father. Brotherhood.  
Date written: april 19/20 (written all at once, but at night.) Fri/sat, 2013.

He just couldn't stop.

Ed knew he shouldn't stare, but it was so hard. Really, he thought, if Winry was going to wear such clothing, she was practacally asking for people to stare at her _wonderful_ figure. He was snapped out of his trance by Al calling his name quietly.

"Really Ed, you need to stop staring of in to space." But Al's grin said that he knew that Ed was not staring off into space, but at a certain blonde fixing his automail leg.

"By the way, you're drooling a bit." He added.

Ed quickly whiped the drool that was pooling at the corner of his mouth, glaring at his younger brother. Al sighed.

"If you keep thinking about her," the silent 'and staring at her' was left unsaid "why don't you go over and at least talk to her?" Al asked quietly. Then, louder "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back by dinner." He gave Ed a subtle wink and left for they're mothers grave, having not had a chance earlier.

By now Ed was redder then his coat, while Winry hadn't even looked up from the bolts she was currantly putting in. Ed swollowed thickly and stood up on the plastic leg he was currantly sporting and walked over to the bench near Winry's work table and watched her. After a while Winry looked up, looking shocked that it was almost four already, having last looked at the clock at nine that morning after a quick breakfast.

"Hey, where's Al?" She asked, not seeing him in the room.

"He went to see mom." Ed said, feeling oddly jelous of her looking for his brother, but happy that she didn't seem too have a problem with him so near. When she looked at him he simply smiled. He felt like dancing when she smiled her smile back at him.

Unlike Al with a certain princess of Xing, Ed had exepted his feelings for Winry. He just didn't know how to express them properly. The two sat in a peacful silence for another two hours, the only sound being of metal scraping metal.

Ed, although exepting of his feelings, was frustrated. All he wanted to do was to gather her up in his arms and smother her with hugs, but he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had since they were old enough to sit up on they're own. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time since he got his arm and Al's body back.

After a little while longer Winry sat up, having slouched slightly to see 'her baby' properly, and announced that his new leg would be done tonight, but first it was time to make dinner. She dragged Ed to the kitchen, and practacally forced him to help her. Not that he was complaining.

They all learned that he was an amazing cook, Winry commenting that alchemy _did_ teach him something useful in everyday life, and Ed shot back that he normally _would_ have used alchemy everyday, but she added that, that was only because he was in the milatary, they're conversation ended pretty quickly in they're usual fashion ("Automail junky!" "Alchemy freak!" She had the last word, but both were said teasingly).

Ed felt like bashing his head on the counter, his mind having drift off to Winry, /again/. He felt like he was being kept from something beautiful, trying to keep his emotions reined in. Al came in just as Ed was finishing the homade alfrado sauce and Winry was setting the table, a large bowl of noodles already in the center.

Ed noticed Al looked like he had beel crying, but Al still had a smile on his face that grew wider when he saw that Ed and Winry were making dinner together.

"So, food almost done?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ed said, pouring the sauce on the noodles. Winry walked over to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of lemonade Granny had made earlier and sat it on the table before going to get her grandmother.

Once Winry was out of hearing distance and the boys were seated, Al leaned over.

"How'd it go?" He whispered.

"I have no idea on what you are talking about." Ed replied airily, pouring a glass of lemonade for himself. Al looked annoyed and was about to say somthing before he sat back up, smiling as Granny and Winry entered the room.

Ed felt very pleased when Winry sat next to him, and offered the fork for the noodles to her first. She took it with a smile. Al and Granny shared exasparated looks that the should-be couple were acting so clueless.

About half-way through the meal where they were mostly talking about what the brothers planned on doing once Ed had his leg back, and Ed's teasing Al about May. After a bit Ed steeled himself and took what he felt was a huge risk.

He took her hand in his own.

Winry tensed for a moment before sqeezing his hand back.

Both Al and Granny noticed the happy looks on the two blondes faces.

The End

**A/N: yeah, sorry I haven't updated 'the life of celina black', but a lot has been happening this past year. I also plan on rewriting it, sorry. this was pretty fun to write this, as i am currantly obsessed with FMA. espessally EnvyxOC. yeah. Bye!**

**Shorty**

**PS. i don't own fullmetal alchemist, i just like to twist the people to my whims. ****_don't we_**** all?**


End file.
